Partners
by PaleChikO.o
Summary: Bella needs a partner for her class project. Edward seems to be the perfect guy for the job but all he sees is revenge and competition.
1. Dreamy Green Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

Partners

* * *

"Do it." said my blonde friend Rosalie.

"No!" I disagreed.

"Why? He is just a guy."

"He isn't just a guy. He is so much more." I drifted off into a dream stare.

Rosalie snorted, "How would you even know? You hardly even look at him!"

"Not true!" I objected. She raised an eybrow at me.

I sighed. "Why do you think I can't stand to say a word to him when I'll have those eyes looking back at me? Those warm ,green eyes that you-.."

"Too much info!" Rosalie interrupted. "Do it or I'll get Alice too and you know she won't have any problem with it!"

Of course Alice wouldn't have a problem with it. The guy that I'm totally drooling for is Alice's brother. That guy with the warm, green, eyes that I can only look into from a distance, without looking like an idiot. The guy that I needed to talk to for the sake of my final grade was none other than Edward Cullen. Rosalie, (who I thought was my friend!) wanted me to go up to him and ask him to be partners for our world geography class. I know lame. My possible chance to talk to him will be about maps and the meaning of a GPS. But someone had to do it because Alice (his sister and former partner) practically bailed on him to hook up with Jasper Hale. As partners I mean. And Rosalie being the darling she was ditched me too and said that I would thank her later. Psh yeah right! I mean I wonder who she's going to end up with…

"Alright class this is the last day to pick your partners." My World Geography teacher, Mr. Cornelius said. "Choose wisely since this will in fact be your final grade." he added.

Oh great. Now I need to talk to him. I cannot fail this class! I took a deep breath and walked over to Edward. He was sitting alone with an angry expression. Why was he staring at Alice? Oh right. Ditched.

"Hey Edwa-"

"Can you believe her?"

"Uhhh"

"I mean she can be so careless sometimes! She full on said that she will be partners with me. I set everything up and halved the project so it would be easier on us. But him! He just shows that stupid grin of his and Alice is gone. Typical.

"Right umm" I turned around as quick as possible. Why did I do this? He is too furious right now.

"Bella?" he said

Was he talking to me? I turned around and he had an apologetic expression.

"Sorry about that. I'm not one to control inner feelings." He chuckled.

"No I understand. Inner things. Not my thing either." I blushed.

He laughed. Well at least he wasn't angry. "Right. Did you want something?"

"Hook up with me?" I blurted. He eyed me curiously and I quickly got a hold of myself. "That's not what I meant! I meant like partners. For the project I mean. World geo. Our final grade?" I explained quickly. I'm hopeless.

"Really?" he sounded surprised. I just shook my head yes since I was in no condition to speak at the moment. His staring eyes were too much.

"Sure. That'd be great actually."

"_Really_?"

"Yeah I need someone to help me upstage Alice. She wouldn't like it all especially coming from her brother and best friend." He winked at me. So its _competition_ now.

"Meet me at the library after school. Will start making arrangements." he added.

"Ok", I smiled.

"By the way. If u did mean it that way. My answer would've stayed the same."

I blushed another shade of red as realizied what he meant. He just smirked and walked out of class just as the bell rang. I soon followed as I saw Rosalie and Alice waiting for me outside. Rosalie had a grin on her face while Alice had a more worried expression.

"Well at least I talked to him." I shrugged. I was proud.

* * *

A/N:

Should i continue? (:


	2. Cat Fight! MEow!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_**Second chapter. Enjoy!(:**_

* * *

"TSk TSk." Rosalie tsked at me.

"What? I did."

"Yes you did. But clearly he hasn't gotten over what Alice did to him." Rosalie chuckled as Alice huffed.

"How did yo-?"

"Edward isn't the quietest person."

"He's a big baby is what he is." Alice muttered

Rosalie laughed, "Cornelius was about to say something if he wasn't too busy explaining the project to Katy Traven over and over again."

Ahh. Katy . The true stereotypical blonde. I laughed.

"Bella you have to drop the partner thing with him. He'll find every way possible to destroy me!" Alice begged.

"But-", I stammered.

"I can't believe how selfish your being!" Sigh good ole Rosalie. I smiled.

"She finally got the guts to talk to him and you're ruining it. She'll probably go back to being a lonely coward!" _whoa now_.

"Hey now-" ,I started.

"You don't understand! I actually have to live with him. This is a life threatening situation!" I  
snorted. _Really_ _Alice_?

a"It's hardly LIFE threatening _drama_ _queen_." Rosalie grinned.

"No _blondie_ but obviously very social threatening! I will NOT allow _him_ to make a fool of me in front of Jasper let alone the whole fuc-"

"Whoa guys! Enough!" I said. They both sniffed and turned their backs to each other followed by a very snobbish hair flick. _Wow_.

"It's just a project that will last three days. Besides we have a lot of people at our school like Katy Traven which means if something does happen it will all blow over by Monday morning. All forgotten." I said.

Alice and Rosalie looked back at each other and then turned away.

"Guys c'mon were best friends. You shouldn't be fighting over something stupid." I then heard Rosalie sniff. AWW! People at school think she's a cold hearted bitch but she is actually really sensitive. Well I'll admit I was sort of afraid of her when I first saw her. But I got to know her and she is one of the sweetest girls I know but tends to mask it with a stronger person. But right now there was no mask. I think she was about to cry. Who knew she was about to cry over a little fight.

"Aww Rosalie don't cry. We'rs still friends right Alice?"

"What? I'm _mad_ cause she called me 'blondie'. Everyone knows I'm soo much more than that." My jaw dropped. Is this really what this is about?

"Well you shouldn't have called me a drama queen" Alice said back to Rosalie.

"Well I'm sorry I'm an honest person _freak_!" _Oh no. Not again. _

"Who you calling a 'freak' _slut_?"

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"Take that back!"

"Make me."

"I don't make trash I burn it."

"Then pick up your ashes and leave!"

The last bell rang which meant school was over. Rosalie and Alice walked away in different directions. I'm going to have to talk to them later. There were being very childish. But I had to meet Edward at the library. _Edward_. I suddenly felt really giddy. i skipped off to the bathroom to re touch my make up. Not that i had much to begin with but oh well. My teenage girl insticts overpowered me. After i was done poking at my face i headed for the library which is like a whole other building. Which meant away from most of my classmates leaving us alone in hopefully a study room. I walked in and saw his god-like figure next sitting on a couch. He looked up at me and smiled. He has a nice smile.

"Hello"

* * *

A/n:

I'm not really sure how to do the next chapter so ideas are very much appreciated! Thanks. (:


	3. Love or Die

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilght.**

Chapter 3! I literally dreamt this whole chapter last night. Enjoy!(:

* * *

"Hi" I stammered.

"So I picked out some magazines that might help us out. Study room?" he said.

"Yea sure"

We walked up stairs to the study rooms. We were silent (except for my embarrassing heavy breathing) up until the room. He opened the door for me, very gentlemanly, I smiled. We went through the magazines together and we got our scissors out. The project instructions were really easy since school was ending soon. The teachers usually let us do something fun but still had to be educational. Since we were already studying Europe all we had to do was do something that represented it and answer one of the questions given to us, without actually asking it. The project had to speak for itself; we had an artsy World Geo. Teacher, go figure. We decided to do a collage on a huge poster since Cornelius was a sucker for those.

"So I'm surprised you asked me to be partners." Edward said as he flipped through a magazine.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I assumed somebody else already snatched you up. " He smiled.

I laughed. "No really your very friendly and your smart and to mention pleasant to the eyes." He grinned as I blushed.

"You think so?"

"Yes. Well not as smart as me of course but you know."

"Sure sure. Keep dreaming." He smiled.

"So I have to ask. You're not really planning on destroying your sister are you?"

His smile darkened. "Yes"

"What?"

He laughed. "I'm kidding. Not destroy. Heavens no! My mother will never let me live it down!" I sighed.

"But I still want to win." He retorted.

"It's not really a competition Edward."

"I just want her to feel guilty for just leaving me. For leaving her own flesh and blood for a _boy_. Ya know? It's the meaning behind it that counts."

"Well I guess that makes sense. But I doubt she'll ever regret partnering up with Jasper. I think she might be in love." He snorted.

"Right. Not believable huh? Teenage love doesn't really exist."

"No I believe it. I just think it's ironic."

"Ironic?"

"Our family is a "love or die" family. For the past generations, the couples in my family married young, 17 to be exact. They always married there first love and never divorced or cheated or anything. They rather die than to ever hurt their partner."

"That's-sweet."

"Maybe, that's if you don't die."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He went back to cutting out the Mona Lisa painting out of his magazine.

"Aww c'mon you can't just drop a bomb like that and not spill!" I chuckled a little since I realized I quoted one of my favorite TV shows.

"It's sort of a family secret."

"Oh." _Never mind then._

He sighed. "My cousin Jane and I were very close. She was 17 and I was only 15 at the time. She was in love with this guy named Eric."

"Aww" I cooed.

"But Eric had a crazy, obsessed, EX girlfriend named Tanya."

"Boooo." He chuckled.

"Tanya was very jealous of Jane for being with Eric. She even threatened to hurt her. She was very close too. One day Tanya managed to throw a huge boulder like rock through her bedroom window that could've hit Jane. Luckily she was in the living room with Eric at the time. They ran up to her room after hearing the crashing noise. A note was attached to the rock and it had only two words that started it all. 'Leave him.' Is what is said and those two words triggered something in Eric's mind."

"What did he do?"

"He left. Weeks past and Eric started to get distant from Jane till one day he broke up with her and left. Jane was devastated I mean really heartbroken."

"Poor Jane."

"Six months past and my family and I came to visit them. She completely changed inside and out. She gotten so thin and had purple rims under her eyes from lack of sleep I guessed. She hardly spoke and never laughed. I tried to get her out of her shell one day until she snapped at me and told me to leave her alone and she ran upstairs to her room. I was in the living room watching a movie alone when she came down. She apologized and sat with me and we watched the movie together. She even smiled at some parts. I was happy because I thought she was starting to get back to normal. Boy was I wrong!"

"What do you mean?"

"We fell asleep on the couch that night. The next day in the morning I tried to wake her up for breakfast but she wouldn't wake up. I later found out that she drugged herself."

"Oh my god." I was getting teary eyed.

"I haven't even gotten to the sad part." He smiled faintly.

"How could it get even worse?"

"Eric came back."

"What?"

"Yup. He was on the door step that morning with a huge bouquet of roses. He didn't look so hot either. When she saw Jane limp in my arms it completely destroyed him. We all quickly took her to the hospital since we were still hopeful."

"Why did he suddenly come back?"

"Eric obviously couldn't live with himself thinking that he broke Jane's heart. But he couldn't go back either since Tanya was still very threatening. But during those six months, Eric took Tanya to some counseling hospital. I don't know but it helped her. Tanya became a better person and moved on from Eric. So Eric came back to beg for his love back."

"That really….sucks!"

"Tell me about it."

"Anyways Jane was hooked up to several tubes and everything. Eric never left her side. We all thought she was gonna die though."

He continued. "I was very mad at Eric at the time so I told him off. I told him basically if Jane died it was on him. I expected a fight right there and I was anticipating for it but he just took it."

"Aww Edward don't do that." I whispered. We were both really getting lost in the story.

"So without us looking Eric took these very powerful, deathly pills."

"So they died together?"

"Yes but it's the way Jane died is the sad part."

"But wasn't she already dead?"

He sighed. "Jane woke up just as Eric's eyes were getting droopy."

"What? No!"

"We were thrilled that she woke up and a glow came over Jane when she saw Eric was by her side. We didn't know why Eric reacted so strangely. All he said was 'you're alive?' in a whispered tone."

"Eric died in her arms almost instantly and Jane went crazy. She was shaking and tears were rolling down her eyes. We immediately called the doctors. They kicked us out of the room to work on them."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"When Jane saw Eric die in her arms, her heart couldn't take it. She died from a massive heart attack."

I was stunned. I was out of words.

"Love or die remember?"

"Yeah." I said faintly

"It's very Romeo and Juliet don't you think? I've always blamed myself for their deaths like if i was Tybalt or that failing messenger."

I was about to say something but someone barged into our study room.

* * *

A/N:

Good News! I finally figured out where im going with this story. I just need to get the words on paper. lol Review please. (:


	4. All for a Damn Poster!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

Chapter 4! I just wanted to thank the people that reviewed my story. You guys are awseome and inspire me to keep on writing! And for the other 90 people...grrrr! lol Enjoy!(:

* * *

_I was about to say something but someone barged into our study room._

"Hey guys! I like lost a nail have you guys seen it?" A very girlish voice filled the air.

Katy Traven? Wtf?

"Umm I don't think so." Edward said. Obviously trying not to laugh. "How does one lose a nail?" he asked rhetorically.

"It falls off." My mouth dropped open. I didn't expect that.

"I know it's a bitch!" Katy taking in my reaction. "So no?"

"I don't think so. You Bella?" Edward turned to me trying to hide his smile and be serious. I just shook my head no. I was too shocked that this girl and I were actually from the same species.

She let out a breath of air. "K, but if you find it, you have to totally make sure to give it back! I need it for prom!" and with that she left.

"_Totally_!" Edward mocked.

"Be nice." We burst out laughing though. I then realized we had a crap load of Europe pictures around us. I couldn't believe that my hands were actually working while my mind was so into Edward's family story. Then it dawned on me. Edward actually blamed himself for it!

"Hey Edward, why did you compare yourself to the failing messenger?" I asked.

He smile drooped. "Nothing. It was my way of trying to show off my literature skills." He shrugged.

_Yeah right_ "But you were blaming yourself." I insisted.

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done." He said firmly.

I stayed silent. I didn't want to bother him about it. He obviously didn't want to talk about. I should be lucky he even told me his family secret. _Secret_. Which means I'm not supposed to say anything right? _Duh Bella_.

"Your secret safe with me" I whispered. I wasn't even expecting him to respond. I just wanted myself to know that Edward Cullen and I had a secret.

"Thank you." He smiled once more at me as he leaned closer to me. Be cool, Bella. Be cool!

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to have to buy the poster board."

"Wha- oh ummm why? Shouldn't the guy pay for the stuff?" I said trying to be slick.

He smirked. "Bella Swan! I never thought of you to be so dependent on such things!" He gasped.

I laughed. "So what mommy didn't give you your allowance?"

"No! I just wouldn't know what color to pick."

"Doesn't matter. The pictures are going to hide the color anyway."

"Well it does to me and well it outta teach you to take pride in your studies." He said arrogantly.

"Really Edward?"

He sighed. "Actually I figured whoever has the poster has to glue the pictures together. I was never really good at the collage thing."

"What happened to taking pride in your studies? Now I wanna glue this thing together."

He chuckled. "Here's the money but you're really going to have to go get it." Edward said handing me the money. "Jasper's coming over to work on _their_ project and I need to make sure he keeps his paws of my sister."

"Over protective much?"

"Maybe. But having an insight on what there working on would be a bonus for you and Me." He grinned. Probably thrilled with his plan.

It was already 5:30 and we both needed to leave already. He walked me to my truck and gave me the folder of pictures to take care of. I eyed him curiously.

"Just in case you change your mind and decide to do it yourself." he smiled.

"Not a chance. You're sticking with me on this one."

"Hmmm. Gladly." I blushed. I settled in the front seat of my truck. Edward leaned over my window.

"Don't forget the poster ok?"

"Got it. Oh and Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You would hardly ever be a failing messenger. You're more of a Romeo if anything."

He stepped back and crossed his arms and looked at me serious.

"So I'm dead now?"

I rolled my eyes at him as I drove out of the parking lot. I looked through my rearview mirror and saw him standing there smiling.

I was heading over to the dollar store to go get the poster board since I didn't want to forget it. Not that I would anyways. I got out of my truck and went inside the store. I noticed a lot of my peers from school scattered around the store. Well it makes sense since this store is around the corner from school. I tried to hide my laugh as I noticed Katy looking very business like at the nail section. I headed over to the school supplies section and picked out a white poster. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and nearly screamed.

It was just Alice. And she was laughing at me. I pouted.

"Haha chill Bella. What has you so jumpy?"

"How else do people react when a clammy hand suddenly touches their shoulder?"

She gasped."I moisturize every day!" we laughed.

"So how's it going?" I asked as we walked to the register line.

"Oh nothing just project shopping. Jazzy and I are going to make a video!"

I looked over to her cart. There were clothes and art crafts and other random things.

"What does this stuff have to do with a video?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see." she grinned.

"Hey Bella!" I looked over to the voice and I saw blonde. She gave me a friendly hug.

"Alice." She said in a monotone voice.

"Rosalie." Alice said in the same voice. _Awkward_

"So project shopping too Rose?" I said lightly.

"Yup." She said still glaring at Alice

"Umm guys-"

"So what are you doing for _your_ project?" Rosalie asked bitterly at Alice.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alice muttered.

"Hardly. But I figured I had to ask since I'm a caring person. And all you care about is yourself!"

"I beg to differ b-"

"Stop! Stop it now!" I yelled. I'm done with people interrupting me for today.

"Do we have a problem here miss?" A pudgy security guard was surprisingly next to us. Aww great. Who even has security guards at a freakin dollar store?

"I'm gonna have to ask you ladies to leave" pudgy officer said.

"What? What ever happened to a warning?" Alice said.

"Let's go" he said in an impatient tone. We were probably interrupting donut eating time.

"But we need to buy this stuff for a very impo-"Rosalie insisted.

"Am I going to have to escort you leave?" _Yep. Definitely donut eating time_.

I looked over at me friends. We all seem to have the same idea. Book it! We all ran with our things and headed for the door. Alice dumped her stuff from the cart into the back of my truck and she darted to her car. So I guess that's why they have security guards at dollar stores. Not that it helped much. I sped off to the road and I saw my friends do the same. I got my phone and called Rosalie.

"3-way now!" I growled. I then switched over to Alice. "What the hell?" I yelled at the two of them.

They both laughed at me. "This is not funny! I never stole anything in my life." I said.

"Actually we didn't steal anything. I dropped a hundred dollar bill on the counter on our way out. So technically they stole from us. What, with their horrible service and all." Rosalie sniffed.

"Nice one hun" Alice said with praise.

"Thanks. _You're_ smart for knowing to drop your stuff into Bella's truck at the last minute. I was wondering what you were going to do with that."

"I know right?" they both broke into laughter.

Compliments? Laughter? Oh now they decide to play nice. "So what now you guys are friends now?"

"Once you go through something like that we become sisters!" Alice cooed.

"Exactly!" Rosalie added." So what should we do now?"

"How about my house? I need something to film for my project." Alice suggested.

"Sure!" Rosalie answered.

Where going to Alice's house? Where Edward also lives. Well isn't this going to be fun.

* * *

A/N:

Review please!(:


	5. I'm Team ?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Enjoy(: Make sure to R&R.

* * *

_Where going to Alice's house? Where Edward also lives. Well isn't this going to be fun._

"Haha I bet Bella is thrilled right now." Alice announced_._

"Ooo! Are you excited Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Shut up." I muttered

"Watch out Alice, you might be getting nieces and nephews soon due to Bella's excitement." Rosalie said. _No she didn't_

"Haha"

"You know I really shouldn't be driving and using the phone. It's illegal." I interrupted their snobbish laughter.

"You called us thou-" I hanged up on them. I was too nervous to hear their comments right now. Though on the bright side we can continue our project and I can get more time with him…

I was behind Rosalie's car as we were parking in the Cullen's driveway. I hardly ever came to Alice's house only because we would mostly hang out at other places like the mall (Alice's home away from home). Besides Rosalie was the one who owned the Jacuzzi so her house was the go to house for sleepovers and just hanging out. Not that Alice's house wasn't nice, it was huge are you kidding me? But it was more like a resort in the middle of the green forest. We see a lot of green in a daily basis enough already. I parked my truck and hopped out and walked up to my friends. I helped Alice get all of her stuff out and we walked into her house. I saw Jasper sitting on the couch.

"Hey boyfriend!" Alice said happily.

"Hello my darling." Jasper replied. They hugged in a very long embrace. I heard loud angry coughing behind them. It was Alice's gorgeous brothers, Emmet and Edward. Rosalie ran to Emmet and jumped in his arms. _Whoa when did this happen? _

"Hey Bella meet my new boyfriend, Emmet." she introduced. I didn't know Emmet that well. All I knew was that he was Alice's older brother and he looked very intimidating.

"Hey" I said shyly

"Hi Bella!" he exclaimed as he hugged me into a huge bear hug. Did not expect that!

"Hi" I said out of breath

"Sorry I just like to leave good impressions on my girl's friends." Rosalie pecked him on the cheek.

"Haha it's cool. Nice to meet you" I looked over at Rosalie and gave a "Details later!" look and she nodded.

Edward than came up to me and hugged me. He smelled nice.

"Hi partner." he said

"Partner." I acknowledged. His arms were still around me.

"I didn't know you guys were together." Alice said.

"We're not!" I defended myself. Alice looked at me weird. I didn't have the guts look up to Edward's face.

"Silly Bella I meant Rose and Emmet." She explained but wouldn't wipe that stupid grin of hers. "Paranoid much?"

"You and Rosalie made me this way." I muttered

"Maybe." She laughed. "Anyway I didn't even know you guys talked, _Rosalie_. " She looked at me when she said her name. I was officially embarrassed. Alice went over to Rosalie for story time. I was about to go over too but Edward grabbed my arm. I turned around and finally looked up at his face. He was sad?

"I'm wounded Bella. Denying our relationship like that." He pouted. I realized he was just teasing me.

"I think I'm feeling a little trapped. You have to let me go sometime." I teased back. Total lie.

"I don't think I will." He said as he got a little closer.

Alice interrupted. "So c'mon girls I need to dress you up for my film." Crap I forgot about that. I started heading for Alice's room.

"What film?" Edward asked confused.

"Me and Jasper's project." Alice said quietly. I don't think she wanted to mention the "incident" again.

"Bella's not taking part on that." he said confidently.

"Excuse me?"

"She's _my_ partner for _our_ project and she is not going to be in yours too."

"I think that's her decision."

"Like you even gave her one." _Another fight?_

"Lil bro. Lil sis. Remember to share, children." Emmet interrupted, I scoffed. He made it seem like if I was some toy.

"Twins. What are you gonna do right?" He laughed trying to cut the tension. Alice and Edward kept glaring at each other though.

"I don't see why I have to _share_. She's my best friend! Not a toy Emmet." He looked over at Emmet. _Thank you Alison_. I didn't dare to smile though because I knew a fight was coming. Great. I can sense them now.

"She is my partner and unlike some people she actually is committed to commitments." He spat.

"Can't you let it go and stop being a baby!" she was yelling now.

"I guess the only one who can resolve this is Bella." Emmet spoke up again. I gasped as everyone turned to look at me. I thought he was my damn friend! That stupid, big boned traitor! Oh wait I just met him. Crap." So it's your choice." he added.

"Uhhh"

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the cliffhanger again! lol This chapter can end up in many ways. Bella can choose to be in the film with Alice or stay loyal to Edward. The choice is yours! haha (:


	6. Karma never saw it coming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't want too. Too much pressure. (: **

**A/n: I'm sorry I haven't updated in weeks. My Word trial ended which kept me from writing and I had to wait to get a new one. Which totally sucked for me since I was actually getting into writing every day. Anyways I'll start updating sooner. So heres chapter 6! (: Dont forget to R&R. They inspire me.**

**-PaleChik**

* * *

"_Uhh.." _

I debated this many times in my head in different ways. Film or project? Twin 1 or Twin 2? Best friend or the boy I can't stop thinking about? Alice or…..Edward.

"Emmet, leave her alone." Edward interrupted. I sighed in relief. _This boy definitely has potential. _"It's clearly not much of choice. We have a lot of work to do in a shortage amount of time. We have better things to do than participate in a stupid little film. The answer is obvious."

"I never asked _you_ to participate." Alice stated. "And the girl needs some fun. You can't just spend all your time on one thing. It's…...depressing."

"Bella. Please, just end this. Knowing these two, they'll just keep at it." Emmet begged.

I took a deep breath. I turned my self towards Edward as he raised an eyebrow at me. "Edward. You don't choose for me. I understand were partners and I'm sticking loyal to that, but this isn't gonna work out if just one out of the two is making all the decisions." _I meant that in more ways than one. I secretly hoped that Edward caught up to that._

Edward frowned. Alice laughed and got her arm around me to lead me to her room. I stood frozen.

"Bella, c'mon. I got my eyes already set on my first shot and if we don't hurry I'll lose all inspiration." Alice grinned.

"Me and Edward have a poster to collage." I said quietly. I hoped she didn't hear me and shrugged it off. Then Alice would go upstairs, film her little film while me and Edward…..collaged. Alas, this was Alice were talking about.

"What!" she shrieked. Edward curled his lips to form a devious smile. I shuddered.

"Well the project is due in two days and all we've done is cut out pictures. We haven't even answered our question..." I stammered. What was I supposed to say?

"Bu-"

"Enough Alice. We actually have work to do." Edward cut her off. He grabbed my hand and moved me towards the stairs.

"So that's it. You choose him." She was getting mad. I turned around to face her. Yup, definitely angry.

"Alice. It's not a choice. Don't make this bigger than it has to be." I said calmly.

"I can't believe you! I just ask for a little help from my _best friend_ and you let Edward get to you like this!"

"Well technically you didn't ask. You assumed." I pointed out. Her face crumpled into a pained face. I felt so bad. She put on an angry face and she turned over to Edward.

"Why are you doing this? Are you trying to break us apart? Is this part of your stupid revenge?" she accused at Edward. He stayed silent though. Silence wasn't working with Alice at the moment. It never really did.

"Well?" she demanded.

"You know for a seventeen year old you are irritably annoying." He said in a bored voice. That set Alice off.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see how irritably annoying I can get!"

Alice went over to her items she got at the dollar store and rummaged through it. A smirk came across her face when she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a bottle of glue and pink glitter. She walked passed everyone and went over to the piano in the living room and went crazy. She squirted the glue bottle as hard as her little hand can squeeze and sprinkled, pink glitter quickly followed. There was stunned silence in the room. The once sleek and flawless piano was turned into a complete mess. But why would she do this? Her parents are probably going to be really mad at her. I looked over at her brothers to get some sense to this. They looked like they had completely gone in shock. What with their bugged out eyes and dropped jaws. The only difference between the brothers and the whole gang in that case was Edward's reaction. You could actually see the mixed emotions in his eyes. Shock, pain, anger…

"Alice you shouldn't have done that. That piano looks really expensive." I murmured. Trying to break the silence.

"It is." Edward said faintly. Edward started making weird motions like if he was trying out breathing exercises. He seemed to try it for a few seconds till his whole face turned red and his eyes turned deadly.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Are you INSANE?" Edward suddenly roared. He caught me by surprise.

"You know for a seventeen year old you're irritably _noisy_." Alice sang as she examined her nails. Edward was about to charge up to her but Emmet quickly scooped him up like if he weighed ten pounds. Jasper got in front of Alice protectively and she still had a smirk on her face. Edward was still yelling and dropping F-bombs every couple of words. I caught a little bit of what he was saying as Emmet carried him upstairs, his voice thinning at each step.

"Alice! I…love….piano! You're going…pay! You're going to fucking regret this!" Edward said finally as he yelled the last few threatening words. Then I heard a door slammed shut up stairs.

"Hmmm teaches him." Alice decided. She dusted her tiny hands and went over to sit on the couch, pulling a worried Jasper with her.

"That was unnecessary Alice." Rosalie disagreed. She actually looked sad for Edward. Usually she would love these types of stunts.

"It was too necessary." Alice quickly answered.

"Why…..what the hell was that? Why would you destroy your piano?" I stuttered. I was so confused.

She smirked. "It's not mine. It's Eddie's. It's one of the few things he loves. If I were you I would be jealous."

Realization finally hit me. Edward loved his piano. I instantly felt anger towards Alice. "That was way beyond cruel."

"Whatever. He'll just have to get another one." _Was she still smiling?_

"What is wrong with you? Do you even have a damn heart in you?" That wiped the smile of her face.

"Defend him why don't you! It's clear now who side you're on." She yelled.

"Yes it is."

"You're a bitch Alice." I continued. She tried to insult me back but I was too furious to hear her voice right now.

"And karma Alice. It's going to come back to you and it'll be twice as hard. You deserve everything you're going to get." I cut her off. I ran upstairs to look for Edward. I didn't hear anything downstairs. I left her stunned.

* * *

A/n: Review please. (: Good or bad. I want to know how my writing is doing. I really appreciate it.


	7. Falling for him

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Too complicated. (:**

Enjoy!(:

* * *

I'll admit it. I felt horrible, but Alice was way out of line and I couldn't let it go. It seemed the only thing that angered Edward was his sister. It did take a special kind of person to put up with her, but she was tolerable. I was already upstairs and I started walking slowly down the hall. I wasn't sure which room was what. I headed towards the door at the end of the hall since I figured Edward must be in there. The thing that gave it away was it was the only door shut. I was hesitating so I stayed in front of the door with my hand on the doorknob. I suddenly started to hear a soft melody coming from inside the room. It was the most beautiful thing I ever heard. It was a soft lullaby and sounded like it would be very complicated to play. I found my whole body at ease and I even allowed myself to lean restfully with my ear at the door. For the first time in my life I saw all my surroundings withdraw before me and I felt like I was the only person in the world. Not lonely but for some strange reason safe and just plain comfortable. All of this because of a damn lullaby, but a beautiful one at that.

Then my face met the ground.

"Bella! Are you alright?" a velvety voice filled the air.

"Whaaa- OW!" I blurted as I reached for my head.

"Oh Bella." Edward pulled me up and placed me on his bed. I saw Edward leave for a second and come back with a towel and a little suitcase. Ha! Edward looked like he was playing doctor with his little suitcase. Doctor Edward then pushed the towel into my forehead. I gasped. Was he trying to kill me! I pushed it back, but he was stronger. I still tried though.

"Bella stop. I need to put pressure on it."

"You're trying to punch me with the towel! I thought we were friends!"

"Huh?" Doctor Edward looked at me with wide eyes. Hey when did his eyes get greener? Then he was laughing. What the hell is so funny? "Uhh Bella I think you hit your head. Hard. You must be in pain or incoherent." He then proceeded to push the stupid towel against my forehead again.

"I hit my head? "

"Yeah. I opened my door and you just fell in my room." He chuckled "Unfortunately your head hit my lamp right there." He pointed to the now shattered lilac lamp on the floor and I felt tears sting my eyes. What is going on with me?

"I'm so sorry Edward. I promise to get you a new lamp."

"What? No! Don't worry about. I hated that lamp now that I think about it. I told Alice that I hated pink. But no she try to pass it off as saying it was some other color. It's pink to me." He grumbled. He started putting some gunk on my now unblood wound. I didn't even realize I was bleeding.

"Ew. It smells weird. It feels gross. Stop!" I complained.

"Hush, Bella." He then put a huge bandage on me. I raised my hand to feel it and looked in his mirror and frowned.

"I'll look stupid." I murmured.

He shrugged. "It'll stop the blood from gushing out of your head."

"Nice choice of words." He laughed. "Thanks."

"No problem. So what were you doing leaning on my bedroom door?" he smirked.

"What were you playing so melody and beautiful that led me to rock a stupid bandage on the top of my head you see before you?" I frowned. Just imagining how I'm going to manage to take it off was painful.

"That wasn't my fault. "

"You opened the door."

"You were leaning on it."

"You-Shut up my head hurts." I cringed as I hugged my head.

He chuckled. "Well if you must know. I keep a piano keyboard in my room since the one downstairs wouldn't go past my door. I know now that I may have to hide it." He said painfully.

"What were you playing? It was ….nice."

"Just random notes. It calms me down. You would know since you practically fell asleep leaning on my door." he grinned.

"You're not gonna let that go huh?"

"Nope." He said popping the p. I just maturely stuck my tongue at him.

"So where did Emmet go?" I asked.

"Oh that. Would you believe me if I said he jumped out of my window?" he said with a hint of humor in his eyes.

"You didn't kill him did you?" I whispered as I looked over to his window. It didn't look broken or anything. He just stayed quiet. I finally managed to hit him in the arm and he burst into laughter.

"No Bella. I may have lost my temper but I'm not a monster." He said seriously.

"I know that." He raised an eyebrow at me but I just ignored him. "So he jumped out of your window out of his own free will correct?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Why?"

"He said he heard someone outside and wanted to go catch it. I don't know." He shrugged.

"That's weird." I said thoughtfully.

"Oh well he is always out there catching things." He smiled. "So you want to continue the project?"

"Wait, are you okay about the whole….you know." He frowned.

"I'll get over it." He muttered.

"You know I can help you clean your piano." I offered.

"Don't be silly. I'll do it. Or better yet, maybe my parents will make her do it as punishment" he said with a smile.

"Do you doubt my cleaning skills Cullen? I'm offended." I sniffed.

"Tell you what. I'll make sure my parents punish my sister to something else such as taking her credit cards?"

"Oh, that would just drive her mad."

"Then loss off all credit cards it is." He said with his devious smile. "Then we can take the whole day and clean my piano and I'll take you out."

"Like a…..date?" I smiled hopefully. Who knew a hit in the head could make you so bold.

He smiled. "What are partners for?"

* * *

A/N:

I just want to thank everyone for R&R my story. I'm really interested on what people have to say so that being said...Dont forget to review. (:


	8. The date and sparkle remover

**DISCLAIMER: Too much pressure to own Twilight! lol**

**_A/N: So sorry I haven't been writing! I just haven't had an inspiration lately. Apparently i started getting into the writing mode now that school started. So hey it is good for something! lol Well ENJOY!(:_**

* * *

BRIINNNGGGG!

"Ugh"

BRIIIINNNGG!

"Shut up." I muttered. I pulled my arm out of my covers and reached for something heavy. I got my shoe and started banging at the horrible noise. Silence. I sighed, it finally shut up. I started drifting off to another peaceful sleep.

"Wake up Bells."

"DAMN!" I blurted and quickly shut my mouth.

"What was that young lady?" My dad Charlie admonished.

"Drat, drat I think my alarm clock broke." I said as I looked over at my dented alarm clock on the floor. That clock has been through hell.

"Right. Get up already you're going to be late to school." Charlie finished as he left my bedroom.

I groaned but got up. I never was a morning person. But today I actually had the urge to go to school. Last night Edward and I finished our project but still had to get together one more time to prepare for presentations. Which I had no problem with because I can never get too much help when it comes to presenting; also the fact of spending time with Edward was always a plus. He even asked me out on a date! Well it was more of a compromise but still a date is a date. I smiled as I got ready. I still had to make up with Alice today. I didn't even see her when Edward walked me to my truck last night. I know I snapped at her but I still love that pixie of mine. I decided to wear one of the tops that Alice picked out for me as a surrender sign in some way. The only reason I considered keeping it was because it was my favorite color, blue. I was finally fussing over my appearance and settled on looking decent as I walked outside to my truck. I hopped in and rode to school.

School was a blur through the whole day. I finally got in to my World Geography class. I looked around the room and everyone was in their group already working on the project. I figured my friends got library passes since they were nowhere to be seen. Mr. Cornelius was at his desk searching the web and sipping his coffee. Did class already start?

"Ahem" trying to get my teachers attention. He just pointed at the board. _Hmf!_ I'm not even worthy of a single side glance. I looked at the board and it said, "**Presentations due tomorrow. Get busy!**" I sighed. Off course. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around. It was my poster! I gushed.

"Nice isn't it?" Edward's velvety voice murmured behind our massive poster.

I smiled. "Yeah we did a good job."

"Well I did spend hours washing all the dried glue off my hands but it was worth it." He complained as I rolled my eyes at him.

"We still have one major problem though." I said in full seriousness. He frowned.

"What is it?" He said worriedly.

I drew in a deep breath. "I suck at presenting! My anxiety will possibly be the death of me one of these days!"

He looked at me shocked. "Isabella! You actually had me worried! I assumed the worst."

I giggled. "What could be worse?"

"Many things Bella, and that's not one of them." He said in a serious tone. I cocked my head to the side. He will in fact always be a mystery to me.

"Are you trying to confuse me or something?"

He looked thoughtful. "Depends. Do you still have anxiety?"

My eyes widened. How the hell did he do that?

"See." He sang.

"Try that tomorrow. I'll probably slap you for trying to toy with my emotions during my state."

"Oooo, shudder."

And with that we dominated a corner and worked on presenting.

* * *

"Close your eyes." I felt hands cover my eyes.

"Ehhhh" I hesitated.

"Bella." He said sternly as he slowly removed his hands. I kept my eyes shut.

"Fine fine" I couldn't help but peak a little though.

"No peaking." _Damn!_

"Edward I know we don't know each other that much but let me start off with I hate surprises!"

He chuckled. "Oh hush you'll love this one." I groaned.

"Ok open."

I looked around and realized we were on the roof of Edward's house! Is it even possible for me to go up something without falling? Nonetheless this place looked beautiful. There was a tiny table in the middle with few lit candles surrounded, "Clair de Lune" blaring at us. He walked me to the table and I busted out laughing as I saw what we were going to be eating.

"Spaghetti tacos?"

"Oh. Why not?" He grinned.

"Well it is different I suppose. Though I could've sworn I heard about this somewhere."

"The book of charm and irresistibleness?" he said dramatically with his hand over his heart.

I giggled. "More like a teenage web show." He stuck his tongue at me.

He pulled out my chair. "M'lady."

"Thank you sir." We chuckled. We started eating and crunch noises filled the air alongside simple piano melodies. Perfect combination.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Not really. I probably will be whenever were actually up there though."

"Don't be. It'll be over before you know it and you'll feel a huge weight lifted off your shoulders when you finish. That's the best part of presenting, the end." He grinned.

"That's true. Staring eyes freak me out though."

"Avoid them. Picture them in underwear perhaps."

"That'll just scare me!" he chuckled.

"So how's your sister? I haven't seen her all day." He stiffened.

"She's been around. I've been avoiding her though. I guess I tend to hold grudges once in a while."

"Well if you're referring to the piano, the damage wasn't that bad. We left it sparkling." I grinned. After school Edward and I started cleaning his glittered piano. It surprisingly didn't take that long, just some scrubbing and keeping Edward from bursting into anger whenever we had to "roughly" scrub.

"Thank you again. I don't think I could've done it on my own. I couldn't even stand to see my baby in its earlier state." He muttered.

"Wow. 'Baby'?" I laughed.

"Don't hate on the piano." he pointed out.

We finished our food and continued talking about random stuff. It was actually possible that he was more interesting than I thought he would ever be. I managed to get down from the roof unharmed, with Edward's guidance of course. He drove me home and I teased him about his driving skills up until we were at my doorstep.

"This was fun."

"Yeah. Who could possibly turn down my brilliant cooking skills?"

"I couldn't imagine who."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. It was fast but when he saw me with my goofy smile he continued. Now we were fully making out. Then out of nowhere I heard a gun getting cocked and we quickly pulled back. Damn that Charlie!

"Oh shit." Edward whispered.

"Sorry about that." I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll have to meet him one day you know?"

"I don't think you want to today. I actually want you alive for tomorrow. I mean who else is going to do all the talking?"

"Joy!" I chuckled. I kissed Edward Cullen, well he kissed me!

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think! Any favorite lines from any chapters? Let me know and review. (:


	9. Wonderful Pictures

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. :(**

**A/N: Enjoy! I expect lots of reviews! (:**

* * *

**Presentation Day. **

Edward and I were at our geography class listening to Katy Traven's presentation. It was quite funny actually.

"So like Europe is located near France. It's where the French people live. Which is totally cool because…"

I stopped listening to Katy for fear of losing IQ points and looked over across the room. I looked over at Rosalie with Emmet by her side? Oh right Emmet is a senior which meant he had senior rights. If seniors had free periods (which they do) they can wonder around campus and go into classes as long as they were respectful to the lessons being given. I smiled a little as I saw Emmet being in total trance with Katy. It's like he understood everything she said. How he made it to senior year was beyond me. Alice and Jasper were behind them and they had the same tortured expressions from listening to Katy. I haven't really talked to Alice since that unforgettable incident two days ago. Glittered piano thing remember? But it's not like we were glaring daggers at each other. Alice looked up and gave a little smile to me which I returned gratefully. In fact I honestly believe everything will go back to normal after this whole presenting thing is done. I sighed. I was looking forward to it. Katy was going into her final words of her presentation. I knew because she kept repeating "so yeah" every couple of words. So I panicked.

"I can't do this." I whispered.

Edward chuckled. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"I can forget everything." I answered as my eyes widened.

He rolled his eyes. "I'll be the one doing most of the talking."

"I can trip and fall."

"I'll catch you." he grinned.

"I'll blush and be embarrassed." I stuttered. But I knew he wouldn't have an answer to that.

"Isabella." He said slowly. "You're always blushing. Nobody would know the difference. "He smiled.

I stuck my tongue at him. He was right.

"Edward, Bella your next." are bald headed world geography teacher announced.

"Ehhh."

"C'mon." He dragged me along to the front of the classroom. I saw everyone stare at me and I immediately felt my face going hot. So I held up my fat poster in front of me and everyone awed. I side glanced at Edward as he smiled at our audience's reaction. They loved it and we haven't even started! Take that insecurity!

"Wow guys. That's a nice looking collage. Elaborate on your question please." Mr. Cornelius said.

"Alright." Edward clasped his hands already fixed on taking the lead. "Our question was 'How does the physical geography of Europe influence it's human activities?' well if the climate is cold, people would want to go skiing opposed to going to the beach were they'll freeze their butts off."

Our audience laughed at that. There was nothing funny about it but Edward has charm like that. He smiled as he continued. "And if the weather is warm then it would be a good time to go camping." Edward talked while he pointed out specific pictures from our poster. We were doing great until…

"Wonderful pictures. Now let me ask you, where is the Mona Lisa located?" Mr. Cornelius asked.

Edward froze.

"What?" he blurted. He clearly didn't know the answer and people were starting to notice.

"France! The Mona Lisa is located in the Louvre Museum in Paris, France", I said matter of factly. What? I read a lot. Edward looked relieved.

"Hmmm extra points. Good job guys and it's nice to hear your voice once and a while Bella." He finished as we took our seats. Everyone applauded and I felt the relief of the big weight lifted off me whenever I finish presenting.

"Nice save. I can't believe I missed that!" Edward critiqued himself.

"Let's just be grateful that I actually spoke." I grinned.

"Alright guys." Cornelius spoke up to calm the class down. "Alice, Jasper your up."

Alice popped up gracefully as she headed for the front of the class with Jasper in toe.

"So for me and Jazzy's project we decided to make a movie!" Everyone laughed at her peppiness. She popped in her Cd to her laptop and fixed the big screen and Jasper shut the lights. It played and let's just say amazing was an understatement. It showed Jasper and Alice dressed up in old European clothes and demonstrating different scenes. It was really funny seeing Jasper's "up do" hair. But then a completely different shot took over the screen.

I looked horrified as I looked at Alice whose mouth dropped. This shot showed Alice asleep with a slight drool coming out of her mouth. Giggling voices filled the air as a hand was over her face drawing pictures on Alice's face. I remember because I was there. I was filming it. I thought we destroyed this!

Alice quickly stumbled to her laptop and shut everything down but the damage was already done. Everyone was laughing at her. She ran out of the classroom and I saw a peak of her bottom lip quivering. Jasper looked mad and was about to go and get her until I stopped him.

"I got this." I ran out to search for Alice. I walked down every hall as I remembered that horrible night. It was a sleepover back in 6th grade. I just met Alice and we were obsessed with nothing but becoming popular. So we were thrilled when the most popular girl in school who was a 7th grader invited us to her annual sleepover. Her name was Tracy and she was a bitch but we didn't care because she was going to give us what every girl secretly wanted. Popularity. That night consisted of chocolate, makeovers, and of course gossip. Katy Traven and some other girls attended too. It was Tracy's annual Sleepover, who wouldn't go?

_***Flashback***_

_I saw Tracy pouring something into a red cup. We were in the kitchen together away from the others._

"_What are you doing Tracy?" I smiled._

_She smirked. "That little pixie thinks she can talk to my man well she is sadly mistaken." She said as poured the last contents of the bottle._

"_Tracy. You don't have a boyfriend". I said_

"_Yeah, well. Not yet." She grinned._

_**1 hour later**_

"_That soda knocked her out fast." Katy commented. Alice was fast asleep and was snoring slightly. Tracy seemed to be happy that she fell asleep._

"_I know right!" Tracy chortled as she went over to her desk and grabbed her camera._

"_You know how to work this right?" Tracy said to me. _

"_Umm sure." I said shyly._

"_Perfect" she beamed at me which made me all happy." Now, Bella bring it over here." I did as I was told and shot the camera at Alice. Markers were all over the place and Tracy started drawing all over her and the other quickly followed. The others were giggling though I didn't find it funny at all. I figured I must lack a sense of humor. I shrugged._

_***End of Flashback***_

I then remembered that Tracy was planning on showing it to her "man" but I stole the tape before anything could happen. That "man" was Jasper and he checked out a month later. I remembered Alice was ecstatic during freshmen year when she saw that same "man" walk in to her first period. We did become popular for a brief time until me and Alice got tired of surrounding ourselves with fake friends. We left the group a year later and became our own person. We weren't "popular" but we had true friends. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Sad thing now is Tracy got what she wanted. Her "man" saw Alice fast asleep, drooling, with pictures all over her face. It was her most embarrassing moment and everyone saw it.

I heard sniffling around a corner and quickly went to it and I literally felt my heart rip. My always bubbly, optimistic, best friend was crawled into a ball at a corner.

"Alice." I said softly.

"He saw it. I thought we were over this!" she cried.

"We are over it."

"People were laughing!"

"People are stupid. And people get over things, especially people from our school who have the attention span of a blind pig."

She smiled at that and then her smile drooped. "Who did this?"

"I don't know. Someone must've messed with your tape."

"Only few people knew about that tape and you were one of them." She said.

"What are you trying to say Alice?"

She ignored me." Katy Traven is too stupid to work a Cd, Tracy moved and I don't even know what happened to her group." She then looked up to stare at me.

"I-"

"What is that?" I looked over to what she was staring at and saw a poster hanging.

I saw Alice take it down and her face paled.

"Who the hell would do this?" she shouted.

"What is it?" I snatched it from her and it was a poster promoting our school play. The infamous picture showed a man holding a woman from the old times. This picture was different though because the face was covered with a picture of someone else's face.

Just then the bell rang.

"We have to take these down!" Alice shrieked. I was confused but quickly when to every hall to take this poster down. Alice and I separated as I went to other halls and then I collided with someone.

I looked up to see Edward holding the poster I've been taking down and he had an anger expression. He looked from the same poster and to me. He crumpled the poster and chucked it away and left.

"Edward, wait!" He didn't turn back.

I picked up the poster from the ground and uncurled it. I looked it over some more to try to make some sense to this. I couldn't stop staring at the girl's face. She had the most familiar warm green eyes. I then looked at the headline.

**Romeo and Juliet: So sad, so young.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Some of the events you read actually happened to me. The Europe presentation and that stupid, unforgettable, horrid sleepover. I just changed it a bit. (: **

**I hope you guys understood what I was refferring to with the Romeo and Juliet poster. Edward's cousin, Jane remember? So sad..**

**Anyways let me know what you thought of this chapter. The more reviews the more inspiration I get to type up a new chapter! (: **

**-PaleChik**


End file.
